starcitizenfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
FAQ : Issue Council
Qu'est-ce que l'Issue Council ? C'est un outil qui permet à la communauté de rapporter et prioriser les problèmes rencontrés dans le jeu. Les utilisateurs créent des rapports sur les anomalies rencontrées pendant qu'ils jouent. Leurs pairs peuvent ensuite tenter de reproduire l’anomalie et si suffisamment de joueurs y parviennent, le rapport est considéré comme validé par la communauté. Le problème doit être reproduit par un minimum de dix personnes sous 30 jours, sinon le rapport expirera. Ensuite, le rapport passe par une phase de tri. Les utilisateurs voteront sur la priorité à donner à chacun de ces rapports et en se basant sur ces votes, les développeurs de CIG pourront choisir le problème suivant auquel s'attaquer. Est-ce que tout le monde peut participer à l'Issue Council? Non, pour l'instant il faut avoir accès au jeu pour participer. Tout simplement parce que vous ne pouvez tester un jeu auquel vous ne jouez pas. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie quand un bug est classé comme "confirmé" ? Un problème devient "confirmé" une fois qu'au moins 10 utilisateurs ont pu le reproduire. Cela empêche le rapport d'expirer et le maintient donc dans la liste jusqu'à ce que le problème ait été résolu ou déplacé par un modérateur, développeur ou administrateur. Les utilisateurs votent sur ces problèmes confirmés, ils peuvent donc avoir une influence sur leur prise en compte par les développeurs de CIG. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie quand un bug a le statut "reconnu" ? Le statut "reconnu" signifie que le bug a été inclus sous forme de ticket dans JIRA, le système interne de CIG gérant la détection et la résolution des problèmes. What does it mean when an issue is “Acknowledged”? The “Acknowledged” status means that the issue has been imported into CIG’s internal JIRA issue tracking application as a ticket. Est-ce que les développeurs de CIG lisent vraiment les tickets créés ? Bien que seul un petit nombre de développeurs consulte quotidiennement l'Issue Council, les problèmes reconnus sont pris en compte comme le sont ceux qui sont rapportés en interne. Serai-je récompensé pour mes créations de rapports et mes contributions ? Star Citizen est un pionnier dans le monde du jeu-vidéo en matière de développement ouvert et l'Issue Council est un des moyens mis à la disposition des joueurs pour prendre part à la production du jeu. Même si avoir un jeu sans aucun bug est déjà une récompense en soi, nous comprenons que recevoir des récompenses pour votre participation serait également agréable. Mais notre priorité est de faire en sorte que ce système fonctionne correctement et qu'il ne puisse pas être utilisé pour gagner un avantage injuste. Cependant, nous pourrions décider d’intégrer un système de récompenses dans le futur. Qu'est-ce qu'un "Computer profile" ? Comment puis-je le changer ? Le Computer Profile contient des informations concernant votre ordinateur et peut nous aider à déterminer pourquoi tel utilisateur rencontre tel bug que tel autre ne rencontre pas. Le rapport en lui-même pourrait indiquer s'il s'agit d'un problème de performances mais, en téléchargeant votre fichier DXDiag, vous aiderez les développeurs à localiser les problèmes plus facilement. Une fois que vous avez créé votre premier rapport, vous pouvez toujours modifier votre Computer Profile en créant un nouveau rapport et en cliquant sur "edit profile". J'utilise plus d'un ordinateur pour jouer à Star Citizen. Puis-je sauvegarder plusieurs profils ? Pour le moment, nous observons encore la manière dont les utilisateurs interagissent avec le système, ce qui veut dire que nous en sommes encore à des fonctions basiques. Quels sont vos conseils pour établir le meilleur rapport possible ? Les meilleurs rapports de bug comprennent : *Chaque étape, en détail, nécessaire à la reproduction de celui-ci. Même une étape qui semble anodine peut se révéler être importante. Essayez de reproduire le problème plusieurs fois avant de faire le rapport. Soyez sûrs d'avoir compris comment le reproduire. *Le plus d'informations possible concernant votre configuration. Jouez-vous sur deux écrans ? Utilisez-vous une manette ? Aviez-vous un programme de capture vidéo en cours d'exécution ? *Une démonstration claire de la différence entre le résultat attendu et le résultat rencontré. *Un fichier joint autant que possible. N'hésitez pas à ouvrir vos captures d'écran dans un éditeur pour dessiner des zones ou des flèches autour d'un bug visible. Une image vaut parfois mieux qu'un long discours ! Le plus important quand vous rapportez un problème, c'est d'être patient et précis ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas suggérer des fonctionnalités ? C'est quelque chose que nous aimerions explorer à l'avenir, mais pour l'instant nous nous concentrons sur la création d'un jeu de très grande qualité, les problèmes rencontrés sont donc prioritaires. Mon problème est similaire à un autre déjà rapporté mais n'est pas exactement pareil. Comment savoir s'il s'agit d'un doublon ? Si vous n'êtes pas sûr de savoir si un problème rapporté est exactement le même que le vôtre, demandez-vous : "Si ce problème est réglé, quelles sont les chances que le mien le soit aussi ?". Si vous n'êtes toujours pas sûr, établissez un nouveau rapport et laissez la communauté en juger ! J'ai créé un rapport valide mais personne ne l'a reproduit. Ce problème affecte mon expérience de jeu de manière significative. Que puis-je faire pour le faire connaître ? L'Issue Council a été conçu de telle sorte que chaque bug ait une chance d'être reconnu et examiné par les développeurs de CIG. Ceci étant, vous pouvez toujours demander aux autres joueurs ou aux membres de votre organisation qu'ils participent à le faire connaître, notamment en postant des liens, pour encourager les autres à lire votre rapport. Catégorie:FAQ